Bachelor Party
by MYSTIC1
Summary: I wrote this fic on a whim for a school assignment. As for actual summary, Ryo and Dais are evil supreme


And so it happened. After three years Rowen finally proposed to Vidali. Ryo,  
Sage, Kento and Sai were all thrilled. They knew how much he loved her and were  
getting bored, waiting for him to ask the question and get it over with. Even Dais, Kale,  
and Sekhmet were relieved. The marriage of Rowen and Vidali was an event that required  
a bachelor party that everyone would remember.  
  
The night before the wedding day...  
  
"So, Rowen, how does it feel?" Ryo asked as they walked towards the party place,  
leaving their parked cars. Tomorrow, he'd be the last one...  
"Strange enough, I'm not nervous although I know I should be."  
The two adults reached the others who greeted them with cheers.  
"Sai made some punch for the party," said Kento. "Believe it or not, it's the first  
time he cooked in years."  
"It's a new recipe," Sage added.  
Rowen shook his head sadly. Before he got married, Sai always cooked. The  
blue-haired man looked around at the other members of the group.  
Kento was the first to marry. That was four years ago to Kousei. Then, Kale  
married Ami a few months later when she finished high school. Sai married quickly right  
before his second year of college. Sage married Lita as soon as she started college which  
was one year after Kento. And now Sekhmet is engaged to Mina. That would be an  
interesting couple. Ryo and Dais will soon be the only ones left.  
"Hey, since we're all twenty-one, why don't we get a couple drinks?" Kento  
suggested. Sekhmet and Dais supported the idea of acholol  
"Nah." Rowen disagreed. "I don't want to mess with that stuff." The party  
resumed without it. They played some games of football and basketball.  
Dais pulled Ryo aside during basketball. No one noticed what was going on.   
Those two weren't too good with the sport anyway.  
"Ryo, is everyone really twenty-one?"   
"Well, not really. Rowen and I will be in a few months."  
Dais shrugged. "Close enough." He held up a bottle of Vodka.   
"You're not going to spike the punch with it, are you? Rowen said he didn't want  
any of that stuff."  
"You're acting like a married man," Dais scoffed and approached the bowl,  
twisting the bottle lid off. Ryo, not wanting his bachelorhood and pride to be insulted,  
helped Dais pour the stuff in.  
Later, everyone decided to start drinking the punch.  
"This tastes familiar," Rowen commented, slowly drinking in it, wondering what it  
was. "Are you sure it was a new recipe?"  
Sai nodded. "I didn't think it would taste like this." He continued to drink.  
Kale said, "It tastes good though." Everyone agreed except for Ryo and Dais who  
merely pretended to drink.  
  
Later...  
  
They all stood in a circle around Rowen to congratulate him. They swayed  
slightly.  
"A very good piece of advise is that your wife is always right," Kento advised.   
They drank a full glass of punch to that.  
Words from Sage, "Always eat everything she puts on your plate even if she put  
too much food on it. Never tell her that her food is bad. Then, she'll force you to help  
her fix it and you'll be up cooking with her all night. Never tell her that her food is good.   
Then, she'll put more of it on your plate." They drank another full glass of intoxicated  
punch in dedication to that.  
Sai added, "You shouldn't argue about who'll cook dinner. If you do, prepare to  
eat fast food for the rest of your life." He soon burst out emotionally, "My cooking is  
good, isn't it!? Isn't it!?!" Another full glass of punch was downed.  
Kale's words were next. He was also just recently a father. "Babies are like an  
alarm clock. They wake you up every two hours exactly on time. Also, never speak to a  
pregnant woman. They're paranoid that every word said might be a insult." Then, instead  
of drinking intoxicated punch, all the men took off their shirts, whooping and hollering.  
  
Later...  
  
Ryo was busy remenising about old times with Sage, Kento, Sai, and Rowen about  
when all of them were still bachelors. "Remember when we duct-taped Yuli?"  
"Yeah! That little brat deserved it!"  
Rowen and Sage began to weep, remembering all the destroyed expensive science  
books and the broken priceless cystrals... They spent hours talking about the entire duct  
tape series.  
"Remember that halloween when Rowen got a sugar high and he went streaking  
with Sage?" Ryo burst out laughing uncontrollablely.  
"Yeah!" Kento cheered. "He tried to get Sai to go first!"  
"Well, that was cause I was much younger then!" Sai said defensively.  
"Oh, so that means you'll streak now?" Ryo accused.  
"Did I say I would?" Sai piped up as though he had just been deep in thought.  
Ryo nodded.  
"Well, I guess I should, then..." He swayed unsteadily.  
"Yeah, that would be fun!" Rowen shrieked, giggling. The blue-haired man shot  
up out of his chair and began taking off the rest of his clothes.  
"Sage, you went streaking last time before you got married and you're a bachelor  
again for tonight only. Lita won't hurt you."  
"That's right, isn't it?" The words "Bachelor" and "Party" hovered around in his  
head.  
Ryo nodded and Sage proceeded to join in the streaking festivites. Kento also ran  
up to join them.  
"What... are they doing?" Dais shuddered, covering his one eye.  
Ryo was laughing so much he honestly felt like he would explode. "Don't worry...  
they're... not gonna... hurt anyone..." Ryo gasped for breath. "They're just going  
streaking. They will be back soon." Shortly after Sage, Sai, Kento, and Rowen left, they  
heard painful moans.  
Kale started to sit down awkwardly. Then, he swayed a bit and laid down. "The  
light's too bright," he muttered even though they were far away from street lights. Kale  
soon passed out. Sekhmet konked out afterwards.  
  
Later...  
  
"It's just not fair..." Ryo sobbed. Tears were trickling down his face. "I'm going  
to be the only one left!" He began weeping freely.  
Dais smelled too much Vodka on his breath. After Ryo passed out, Dais looked  
around him. How long had it been since those four left? He walked over to Kale and  
glanced at the sleeping man's watch. Hours had went by since they left. The Warlord  
realized that he was the only sober who remained from the party. So, he poured himself a  
cup of intoxicated punch to drink until he too passed out. 


End file.
